pumpkinsparchmentfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Historisch belangrijke personen
A Aristoteles (384 v.Chr. - 322 v.Chr.) - Een van de drie meest invloedrijke Griekse Filosofen. Zijn meeste werken zijn verloren gegaan, maar er zijn nog steeds veel van zijn les voorbereidingen over. Hij schreef ook in dialogen, net als Plato en Socrates (beide hier genoemd). Aristoteles was een dreuzel. Augustus (23 september 63 v. Chr. - 19 augustus n. Chr.) - Geadopteerde zoon van Julius Ceasar, en eerste keizer van het Romeinse Rijk. Zijn geboortenaam was Gaius Octavianus, maar die werd veranderd in Gaius Julius Divi filius Caesar toen hij geadopteerd werd. Na de dood van Ceaser streed hij tegen Marcus Antonius en diens geliefde Cleopatra in een bloedige burgeroorlog, die Gaius Octavianus won. Zijn naam veranderde weer zodra hij tot keizer gekroond werd. Zijn volledige titel was Imperator Ceasar Divi filius Augustus. Zijn dood duidde het begin van de Augusteïsche periode aan. Augustus was een tovenaar. Austen, Jane (16 december 1775 - 18 juli 1817) - Een bekende Engelse auteur, die schreef over debutantes op zoek naar een man. Al haar verhalen eindigen goed en draaien om de liefde. Ondanks haar romantische boeken is miss Austen zelf nooit getrouwd. Jane heeft onder andere Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Persuasion, Northanger Abbey, Emma en Mansfield Park geschreven. Jane Austen was een dreuzel. B Blake, William (28 november 1757 – 12 augustus 1827) - Een tekenaar en dichter. Hij heeft onder andere the Canterbury Tales geïllustreerd. Onder zijn gedichten behoren The Book of Thel, The Marriage of Heaven and Hell, America: A Prophesy, Europe: A Prophesy, Visions of the Daughters of Albion en The Book of Urizen. William Blake was een dreuzel. Boleyn, Anne (c. 1507 - 19 mei 1536) - Dochter van Thomas Boleyn, graaf van Wiltshire en Elizabeth Howard, dochter van de tweede Thomas Howard, 2de hertog van Norfolk. Werd hofdame van Catharina van Aragón, vrouw van koning Henry VIII. Ze verleidde de koning met behulp van liefdesdrankjes en werd zijn maîtresse. Ze nam echter geen genoegen met deze positie en zorgde ervoor dat Henry VIII zijn vrouw verstootte en met haar trouwde. Haar eerste (en enige) dochter was de latere koningin Elizabeth I. Ze werd onthoofd nadat Henry VIII van mening was dat er een vloek op het huwelijk rustte en werd vervangen door Jane Seymour. Anne Boleyn was een beruchte heks, zelfs de dreuzels waren ervan overtuigd dat ze een heks was. Bonaparte, Napoleon (15 Augustus 1769 - 5 Mei 1821) - Eerste Consul van Frankrijk, later keizer der Fransen, beter bekend als Napoleon I van Frankrijk. Ook is hij koning van Italië geweest (1805 tot 1814) en beschermheer van het Rijnland (1806 tot 1813). In 1799 slaagde hij erin om tot Eerste Consul benoemd te worden door Emmanuel Joseph Sieyès, die zojuist een staatsgreep had gepleegd. Hij genoot enorme populariteit onder het volk, en bezat veel macht. Hij is vooral beroemd om de Napoleontische Oorlogen (waarin hij grote gebieden in Italië, België (dat toen nog tot de Nederlanden behoorde), en de Nederlanden zelf veroverde), de Veldtocht naar Rusland, en de Slag bij Waterloo, waarin hij verslagen werd door de Engelsen en de Pruisen. Hij werd verbannen naar het eiland St. Helena, waar hij zes jaar later stierf. Napoleon was een tovenaar. Byron, George (22 januari 1788 – 19 april 1824) - Beter bekend als Lord Byron, een welbekende schrijver. Hij werd geboren met een afwijking aan zijn voet, maar deze handicap maakte hem niet minder populair bij de vrouwen (en mannen). Hij was een aantrekkelijke man om te zien en had dan ook verscheidene relaties, die zijn reputatie geen goed deden. Al helemaal niet omdat hij biseksueel was, iets dat in die tijd nog als onaanvaardbaar werd gezien. Hij schreef onder andere English Bards and Scotch Reviewers, The Giaour, The Bride of Abydos, The Corsair, Lara, Parisina, The Siege of Corinth en Don Juan. Lord Byron was een tovenaar. C Caesar, Julius (13 juli ± 100 v.Chr. - 15 maart 44 v.Chr.) - Romeins politicus. Hij was lang de machtigste man van zijn tijd, omdat hij heerser was van het Romeinse rijk. Na een burgeroorlog met Pompeius, won hij Rome. Hij werd door de senaat voorgesteld als 'dictator' voor tien jaar, om Rome te herstellen. De maand Juli is naar hem vernoemd. Caesar werd vermoord door de senaat onder leiding van Brutus, zijn 'trouwe' vriend. Ceasar was een tovenaar. Chaucer, Geoffrey (c. 1343 – 25 October 1400) - Dichter, auteur, filosoof, bureaucraat en diplomaat. Schrijver van de Canterbury Tales, een hele bekende raamvertelling. Andere grote werken van hem zijn The Book of the Duchess, The House of Fame, Anelida and Arcite, Parlement of Foules, Troilus and Criseyde, The Legend of Good Women, Treatise on the Astrolabe. Chaucer was een dreuzel. Columbus, Christopher (1451 - 20 Mei 1506) - Italiaanse ontdekkingsreiziger. Hij voer uit in opdracht van Spanje, om een nieuwe scheepsroute naar India te zoeken. Hij ontdekte (hoewel hij niet de eerste was) per ongeluk het continent Amerika in 1492, maar hij heeft tot aan zijn dood gedacht dat het India was. Hij was een dreuzel. Copernicus, Nicolaas (19 Februari 1473 – 24 Mei 1543) - Kanunnik, wiskundige, arts, jurist en sterrenkundige. In Copernicus' boek 'Over de omwentelingen der hemellichamen' (De Revolutionibus Orbium Coelestium) beschrijft hij dat de zon het middelpunt van het heelal is, niet de aarde. Dit heet de heliocentrische theorie. Dit heeft een grote omwenteling in het wetenschappelijke denken veroorzaakt. Zijn theorie werd ondersteund door Galileo Galilei (hier ook genoemd). Copernicus was een tovenaar. D Descartes, René (31 maart 1596 – 11 februari 1650) - Ook wel bekend als Renatus Cartesius, de gelatiniseerde versie van zijn naam. Descartes was een bekende filosoof en wiskundige, maar leverde ook bijdragen aan de natuurkunde en fysiologie. Hij was de eerste die Aristoteles' theorie verwierp en zelf met een eigen levensvatbare theorie kwam, het rationalisme. Een belangrijk denkbeeld was dat de geest en het lichaam gescheiden waren, het zogeheten dualisme. 'Ik denk, dus ik ben', was een van zijn stellingen. Hij trok de menselijke zintuigen in twijfel - wat is illusie en wat is echt? Descartes was een dreuzel. E F G Galilei, Galileo (15 februari 1564 - 8 januari 1642) - Natuurkundige, astronoom, wiskundige en filosoof. Hij was hoogleraar in Pisa en later aan de universiteit van Padua. Hij deed veel astrologisch onderzoek met een telescoop en deed zo vele ontdekkingen, waaronder dat Copernicus gelijk had dat de zon het middelpunt van het heelal was. Hierdoor kreeg hij veel problemen met de kerk. Galilei was een dreuzel. George IV (12 August 1762 – 26 June 1830) - Ook bekend als Prince Regent. Was de koning van Hannover en het Verenigd Koninkrijk van Groot-Brittannië en Ierland. Dit is de huidige koning. Hij leefde een extravagante levensstijl en had nogal wat overgewicht. Zijn vrouw was Caroline of Brunswick, met wie hij een slechte relatie had en waarvan hij nog (onsuccesvol) had proberen te scheiden. George was een dreuzel. Grosseteste, Robert (1175 - 9 oktober 1253) - Grosseteste was een Engels staatsman, scholastisch filosoof, theoloog en bisschop van Lincoln. Hij had een grote invloed op de wetenschap. Zijn wetenschappelijke werken zijn de volgende: De sphera (introductie in astronomie), de luce (over de metafysica van licht), De accessione et recessione maris (over de getijden en getijdebeweging), de lineis, angulis et figuris (over lijnen, hoeken en figuren) en de iride (over de regenboog). Grosseteste was een dreuzel. De Grote, Alexander III (21 juli 356 v. Chr. - 11 juni 323 v. Chr.) - Een koning van Macedonië. Vroeg in zijn koningsschap veroverde hij Griekenland. Later kreeg hij ook Egypte, Klein-Azië (het huidige Turkije), Perzië (het huidige Iran), en het grootste deel van het Midden-Oosten tot aan de Indusvallei in zijn macht. Hij had plannen voor nog meer veldtochten naar Carthago en het Arabische schiereiland, maar hij stierf voortijdig in Babylon, in het voormalige paleis van Nebudkadnezar II, aan een plotselinge koorts. Er zijn verschillende theorieën betreffende zijn doodsoorzaak, zoals een longontsteking, alcoholisme, of een pijlwond, maar het is nog steeds niet zeker. Na zijn dood werd het rijk verdeeld tussen de vier belangrijkste generaals. Alexander de Grote duidde het begin aan van het Hellenisme. Hij was een beruchte verkrachter. Alexander was een tovenaar. H Hart, Emma (1761 – 15 January 1815) - Geboren onder de naam: Amy Lyon en ook wel bekend als Lady Hamilton. Ze was van gewone komaf, maar had relaties met hooggeplaatste mannen en werkte zich zo omhoog. Ze werd de muze van de schilder George Romney. Ze werd bewonderd om haar mooie uiterlijk, dat voldeed aan het oud-Griekse schoonheidsbeeld. Op zes september 1791 trouwde ze met Sir William Hamilton, wat haar Lady Hamilton maakte. Ze was ook de minnares van Nelson. Later, toen haar man stierf, kreeg ze schulden en ze stierf uiteindelijk in armoede. Emma was een heks. I J K Keats, John (31 October 1795 – 23 February 1821) - Een Engelse dichter. Hij heeft onder andere Ode to a Nightingale, Ode on a Grecian Urn, Ode to Psyche, Sleep and Poetry en Isabella or The Pot of Basil geschreven. Keats was een dreuzel. Kepler, Johannes (27 december 1571 - 15 november 1630) - Een Duitse astronoom, astroloog, en wis- en natuurkundige. Hij werd vooral bekend door zijn studie van de hemelmechanica en met name de berekening van de planeetbewegingen. Hij was een pionier van de optica en de kristallografie. Ook hield hij zich bezig met kosmologische speculaties en schreef zelfs vroege science-fiction. Kepler was een tovenaar. Kues, Nicholas of (1401 – 11 Augustus 1464) - Ook bekend als Nicholaus Cusanus of Nicholas of Cusa. Hij was kardinaal van de Duitse Katholieke Kerk en een filosoof, jurist, wiskundige en astronoom. Hij wordt als een van de grootste genieën van de 15e eeuw gezien en heeft een grote spirituele, wetenschappelijke en politieke bijdragen geleverd aan Europa. Nicholas van Kues was een dreuzel. L Locke, John (19 augustus 1632 - 28 oktober 1704) - Britse filosoof in de vroege verlichting. Hij vond dat de rechten van het individu op leven, bezit en vrijheid het belangrijkste zijn. Dit betekent dat het volk het recht heeft om een regering af te zetten als deze zich niet juist gedraagt. Locke heeft grote invloed gehad op latere denkers uit de achttiende eeuw, zoals de Founding Fathers van Amerika, die de grondwet van de jonge republiek opstelden. Locke was een puritein, net zoals zijn beide ouders. Hij was een dreuzel. Luther, Maarten (Martin) (10 November 1483 - 18 Februari 1546) - Duitse protestante theoloog en reformator. Op drieëntwintig jarige leeftijd begon hij als een augustijnse monnik, en werd later ook een priester. In 1508 werd hij tot hoogleraar moraaltheologie aan de Universiteit van Wittenberg benoemd. Hij vond dat de Rooms Katholieke kerk niet het recht had om christenen te vertellen wat ze doen moesten, en dat alleen God zelf je vergiffenis kon schenken. In 1521 excommuniceerde paus Leo X hem. Maarten was een dreuzel. M More, Thomas (7 februari 1478 – 6 juli 1535) - Humanist, jurist en staatsman. In 1521 verheven tot de adelstand. Hij was onder andere bekend van zijn werk 'Utopia' en 'History of King Richard III'. Toen Henry VIII de Anglicaanse kerk wilde scheiden van Rome protesteerde More hiertegen en hij weigerde dan ook de Act of Supremacy te erkennen. Dit kwam hem duur te staan: hij werd op 17 april 1534 opgesloten in de Tower en op 6 juli 1535 onthoofd. More was een dreuzel. Na zijn dood is hij heilig verklaard door de Katholieke kerk en later ook door de Anglicaanse kerk. N Nelson, Horatio (29 september 1758 – 21 oktober 1805) - Viceadmiraal, burggraaf, hertog van Bronte. Nelson werd als een van de belangrijkste tegenstanders van Napoleon gezien. Hij werd onder andere bekend door de slag op de Nijl en bij Trafalgar (waarbij hij omkwam). Bij de zeeslag bij Kopenhagen leek het er op dat de Denen wonnen, waarop een signaal werd gegeven dat de vloot terug moest trekken. De viceadmiraal dacht dat een overwinning nog mogelijk was, dus pakte hij de verrekijker en zette hem tegen zijn blinde oog (in 1794 verloor hij het zicht aan zijn rechteroog) en zei: 'Ik zie geen signaal'. De uitdrukking 'To turn a blind eye' is hierop gebaseerd. Als zeeman was Nelson de meeste tijd zeeziek, zijn rechterarm was verbrijzeld in 1797, hij was blind aan zijn rechteroog en hij had malaria opgelopen, wat voor hevige koortsaanvallen zorgde. Nelson was een dreuzel. Nero (15 december 37 - 9 juni 68) - Romeinse keizer van Rome vanaf 13 oktober 54 tot aan zijn dood. Hij beriep zich erop een bet-achterkleinzoon van Augustus te zijn. Hij stond vooral bekend om zijn wreedheid (vooral ten opzichte van christenen), en hij werd ervan beschuldigd de grote brand in Rome in het jaar 64 aangestoken te hebben (hoewel hij de christenen de schuld gaf), waarna hij een nieuw paleis voor zichzelf op de ruïnes bouwde. Nero was een dreuzel. Newton, Isaac (4 januari 1643 – 31 maart 1727) - Natuurkundige, wiskundige, astronoom, natuurfilosoof, alchemist en theoloog. Onder andere bekend van zijn drie wetten over traagheid, mechanica en en actie en reactie. Hij heeft de gravitatiekracht (zwaartekracht) 'ontdekt' doordat een appel uit de boom naar de grond viel, wat hem vertelde dat er andere natuurwetten waren voor de hemel en de aarde, want de maan viel niet op de aarde. Newton was een dreuzel. O P Plato (± 428/427 - 347 v.Chr.) - Plato behoorde, samen met Socrates en Aristoteles, tot de drie meest invloedrijke filosofen uit de Griekse Oudheid. Hij is de 'stichter' van de filosofische stroming 'het idealisme'. Hij maakte veel gebruik van dialogen, waarin hij andere 'personages' zijn standpunten liet verwoorden. Hij heeft een grote invloed gehad op de westerse filosofie. Plato was een dreuzel. Polo, Marco (15 September 1254 - 9 Januari 1324) - Een Venetiaanse handelaar en ontdekkingsreiziger. Hij reisde door het Chinees Keizerrijk ten tijde van de Yuan-dynastie in het noorden, en de Song-dynastie in het zuiden (sommigen zeggen dat hij van daaruit de spaghetti heeft meegenomen naar Italië, maar dit is nooit bewezen). Zijn beschrijvingen over China hebben eeuwenlang de belangrijkste bron van informatie over dit deel van de wereld gevormd. Marco Polo was een tovenaar. Q R S Shakespeare, William (23 april 1564, gedoopt 26 april 1564 - 23 april 1616) - Shakespeare was een bekend dichter die onder andere de volgende stukken had geschreven: Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Julius Ceasar, Othello, The Merchant of Venice, A Midsummernights Dream, etc. Zijn werken zijn door de tijd heen veel gelezen: onze personages zullen hem waarschijnlijk wel kennen. Shakespeare was een dreuzel. Socrates (ca. 470 v.Chr. - 399 v. Chr.) - Socrates behoorde, samen met Plato en Aristoteles (beide hier genoemd), tot de drie meest invloedrijke filosofen uit de Griekse Oudheid. Hij vond 'verantwoordelijk' handelen heel belangrijk en was dan ook de eerste die het menselijk handelen centraal stelde. Ken uzelf was een bekende leuze van de filosoof: hij vond dat mensen alleen kennis over de wereld konden vergaren als ze zichzelf kenden. Hij maakte vooral gebruik van het dialoog. In 399 voor Christus werd hij aangeklaagd, omdat hij de Goden van de Stad niet zou aanbidden en hierdoor werd hij uiteindelijk ter dood veroordeeld. Tijdens zijn proces ging hij het dialoog aan met de jury, die hij grotendeels overtuigde, waardoor hij zijn eigen straf mocht bepalen. Hier reageerde hij met zoveel spot op dat hij uiteindelijk de gifbeker als straf kreeg. Van Socrates zijn geen geschriften bewaard gebleven, alleen wat anderen over zijn werk schreven. Hij was een tovenaar. Stuart, Mary (8 December 1542 – 8 February 1587) - Ook wel bekend als Mary I of Scotland en Mary, Queen of Scots. Ze trouwde in 1558 met Francis, de Dauphin (kroonprins) van Frankrijk. Lang hield dat huwelijk niet stand: in 1560 stierf Francis. Hierna trouwde ze met Henry Stuart (Lord Darnley) in 1565. Dit was geen gelukkig huwelijk en na twee jaar werd ze opnieuw weduwe. Ze hertrouwde snel met James Hepburn, de veronderstelde moordenaar van haar man. Door de opspraak die dit veroorzaakte werd Mary opgesloten in Loch Leven Castle en werd ze gedwongen om afstand te doen van de troon. Ze poogde haar troon terug te krijgen, wat niet lukte, waarna ze naar Engeland vluchtte. Koningin Elizabeth I (zie Elizabeth Tudor) liet haar echter arresteren, omdat ze vanwege haar katholieke geloof veel aanhangers had in Engeland. Uiteindelijk werd Mary geëxecuteerd, omdat ze betrokken was bij drie pogingen om Elizabeth te vermoorden. Mary was een dreuzel. T Tudor, Elizabeth (7 September 1533 – 24 March 1603) - Ook wel bekend als Queen Elizabeth I, The Virgin Queen, Gloriana en Good Queen Bess. Koningin van Engeland en Ierland tot haar dood. Ze maakte het katholieke Engeland protestants, dit werd haar niet altijd in dank afgenomen. Ze werd de Virgin Queen genoemd, omdat ze nooit getrouwd was, hierdoor had ze ook geen kinderen gekregen, zodat er geen troonopvolger was. Elizabeth van de laatste Tudor die Engeland regeerde. Tijdens haar bewind steunde ze auteurs zoals Shakespeare. Voor meer informatie kijk op wikipedia. Elizabeth was een heks: haar moeder was Anne Boleyn. Tudor, Henry (VIII) (28 June 1491 – 28 January 1547) - Koning van Engeland (vanaf 21 april 1509 tot zijn dood). Henry VIII is vele malen hertrouwd. Dit waren zijn vrouwen: Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard en Catherine Parr. Om te kunnen scheiden en hertrouwen heeft hij de Anglicaanse Kerk gescheiden van Rome. Henry heeft Wales aan Engeland geannexeerd. Hij was de vader van Mary I (zie hieronder) en Elizabeth (zie hierboven). Jane Seymour baarde hem de kroonprins, Edward, waar hij zo lang op wachtte. Edward werd na Henry's dood koning, op negenjarige leeftijd, maar stierf op zijn vijftiende. Henry was een dreuzel. Tudor, Mary (18 February 1516 – 17 November 1558) - Ook wel bekend als Mary I en Bloody Mary. Koningin van Engeland, Ierland, Spanje en Sicilië tot haar dood. Haar vader (Henry VIII) had de Anglicaanse kerk gescheiden van Rome, maar Mary was heel katholiek en probeerde dit om te draaien. Ze verbrandde in de tussentijd driehonderd protestanten (vandaar de bijnaam Bloody Mary), maar haar zuster Elizabeth draaide later haar beslissing om en maakte Engeland protestants. Door haar huwelijk met de Spaanse prins Philip werd zij later ook koningin van Spanje. Er was een enorme druk op haar om een mannelijke erfgenaam te baren, maar ze heeft nooit kinderen gekregen. Wel had ze twee fantoom zwangerschappen. Mary was een Dreuzel. U V De Veroveraar, William (ca. 1027 - 9 September 1087) - Eerste koning van de Britse eilanden. Ook bekend onder de namen William de Bastaard en Duke William van Normandië. Op 14 oktober 1066 versloeg hij de toenmalige Engelse leider Harold in de Slag bij Hastings, en op 25 december van datzelfde jaar werd hij tot koning gekroond. William mengde de Franse taal met het Oud-Engels, dat daarvoor in het rijk gesproken werd; vanaf dit moment, werd de nieuwe taal Midden-Engels genoemd. William was een dreuzel. W Washington, George (22 februari 1732 - 14 december 1799) - Generaal, opperbevelhebber van de kolonieën in de Amerikaanse onafhankelijkheidsoorlog en de eerste president van de Verenigde Staten. Hij staat bekend om zijn witte pruik en houten tanden. Washington was een dreuzel. Wellesley, Arthur (1 mei 1769 – 14 september 1852) - Ook genaamd: Duke of Wellington en The Iron Duke. Hij was een Brits militair leider, staatsman en diende ook als premier van het Verenigd Koninkrijk in de periode 1828 tot 1830. Hij heeft in 1829 de 'Catholic Relief Act' doorgevoerd, waardoor Katholieken meer rechten kregen. Zo konden ze sindsdien in het parlement komen. Wellesley was een dreuzel. Wordsworth, William (7 April 1770 – 23 April 1850) - Dichter. Hij schreef een gedicht over kinderen ("Ode: Intimations of Immortality") dat het romantische standpunt goed verwoordde: kinderen zijn puur, goed en hebben een levende fantasie. Hij had drie grote dichtbundels: Lyrical Ballads, with a Few Other Poems (1798), Lyrical Ballads, with Other Poems (1800) en Poems, in Two Volumes (1807) (hierin stond Ode: Intimations of Immortality). Wordsworth was een dreuzel. X Y Z Categorie:Tijdsperiode